With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) employed in electronic devices are generating more and more heat. The heat requires immediate dissipation in order for the CPU and the electronic device to continue to operate stably. A heat dissipating fan is commonly used in combination with a heat sink for cooling the CPU.
A conventional heat dissipating fan needs oil during operation. However, preventing oil leakage is problematic.